


A Night in the Frostbacks

by zombiefishgirl



Series: Brigid and Sarita [17]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fingering, OC Kiss Week, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarita has a little fun in a treehouse in the Frostbacks with Brigid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night in the Frostbacks

Sarita adored the camp sites in the Frostback Basin. She had always loved climbing up high, taking in the view of their surroundings. Brigid watched with adoration as Sarita walked around the edges of the round treehouses, taking in all of the details. Brigid's heart lurched a little when Sarita leaned half over the railing, looking down at the long drop to the ground below. Just as Brigid was about to plead with her to step back when Sarita turned and ran back up to her, she clasped her hands tightly and twirled in a small circle.

"This place is wonderful! I have never seen anything like it before!" Brigid laughed, caught up in her excitement before pointing out that they should actually set up their bedrolls. 

"Good idea, let's put them further from the others though, " Sarita stood on her tiptoes, breath hot against Brigid's neck, "I have plans for you tonight lingrean."

Somewhere behind them Cassandra made a small noise of disgust as Dorian teased that he preferred it before they had confessed their feelings to one another.

Later that night they lay down on their bedrolls, furthest from the others to give them some privacy. Sarita was pressed up against Brigid's back, her hands resting over her waist.

"Isn't this view breathtaking, lingrean?" Sarita asked softly. 

"There is an even more beautiful view just behind me love," Brigid teased, beginning to turn to face Sarita.

"Your ass truly is a thing of beauty Brigid but for now I want you to look out at the trees and the stars."

Brigid laughed, "I meant you, silly."

Sarita kissed along Brigid's neck, her hand slipping further down her waist, down past Brigid's breeches and smalls, pausing just at the entrance of her cunt. Brigid's breath caught in her throat a little at the contact, her legs opening further to accommodate her lovers hand. "Wouldn't this make more sense if I was the one behind you? I am taller after all...." Brigid began to argue before her protestations were lost as Sarita's long and elegant finger gently parted her folds. "Stop thinking so much lingrean, just feel."

That, Brigid could do. She kept her eyes open watching the relative peace of the Frostbacks at night , and she felt. She felt Sarita's small breasts pressed against her back, she felt Sarita's breath brushing against her neck as she whispered soft words of praise. And she felt Sarita's wickedly skilled hands. Her fingers sliding firmly between her folds, back and forth, every third or fourth stroke she circled firmly around the pearl of her clitoris. Brigid's breath hitched at the way Sarita played her body. Once, long ago, Brigid had seen one of the foremost violinist virtuoso's perform, the sounds he pulled from his instrument was the most beautiful music she had ever heard. They were nothing compared to the music Sarita pulled from her lips however.

Smalll, short strokes of her fingers making Brigid roll her hips, wanting her to go deeper, wanting to feel more.

"You feel so soft lingrean. Like silk sheets running through my fingers. I could spend forever just touching you like this, feeling how you react to me. What makes your breath catch and your stomach muscles tighten. What makes you melt and open for me like the first rose on the bush to bloom. Knowing that you are the most powerful woman in Thedas, a noble, the Herald, the Inquisitor, shaping nations but so weak and helpless to me and my touch. Knowing how desperate you are for me to keep going. Knowing that if I stopped..." Sarita pulled her fingers back away from her and Brigid actually sobbed in frustration, she had been so close, right on the edge of her climax. Sarita pressed a hot and open mouthed kiss against Brigid's neck. "That if I stopped you would weep from the want of me. Knowing that I am the only one with this power over you."

Sarita slipped a knee between her legs from behind at the same time her fingers began pressing firm circles around the nub of nerves at the top of her cunt. Brigid gasped at the feeling, pressed her hips down against Sarita's thigh. Brigid tried to be quiet, she knew they were further from the others but the night was still and voices would carry. Still Sarita felt so good against her sex, so wonderful. She began to moan softly into the night, cries and sobs and pleas for more, more, for Sarita not to stop again.

"Maker Sarita, Sarita please you feel so good. I need you, I want you. You are so perfect. Please, please...oh yes, yes, YES!" The stars on the horizon were joined by the explosion of stars behind Brigid's eyes as she screamed out her pleasure for all the Frostback's to hear. She kept rolling her hips, riding out her orgasm on Sarita's fingers. It felt like an eternity of pleasure where they were the only two people in the world and all was this moment and their love.  
Eventually, the last shivers of pleasure left her and she practically melted against the furs Sarita had spread under the bedrolls. Brigid lay back, catching her breath as Sarita sat up, her face flushed with joy even though she had gone untouched. She caught Brigid's eyes and she slowly and deliberately slipped her fingers between her lips, the same ones that had all so recently been inside of Brigid. She licked the digits clean, moaning softly at the taste of the woman she loved.

Brigid pulled Sarita down, catching her mouth in a desperate and hungry kiss, tasting herself on Sarita's tongue before rolling her onto her back. Brigid smiled wickedly before beginning to kiss her way down Sarita's body, "My turn."


End file.
